My Little Unicorn
by legendarywerewolf206
Summary: The forth  episode of The Seven Seals. A unicorn mare escapes from the wrath of a cannibal Earth-pony. Fearing for others that will die, she flees to Ponyville for help.
1. Chapter 1 The Escape

There was the sound of a cough as a unicorn began to wake up.

Frost: Wa-Where am I?

She could feel the cold metal of a cage floor with the mixture of a gooey substance. Then next she felt an intense pain on her underbelly. As her vision cleared she saw that she was indeed trapped in a cage. She looked at the floor and saw a huge puddle of blood that was seeping out from her wound.

Frost: AAAAAHHH!

She yelled from the intense pain.

Frost: Who..? Who would, OW! Who would do this to a beautiful and rare animal?

Frighteyes: Hey quiet in there!

Frost: Who said that?

As she looked around some more she saw a Earth pony with dark blue skin and a lighter blue mane. The middle of her eyes where a black type color and the ring around the dark part was red.

Frost: Oh, now I recall. He sold me to you! But, why?

Frighteyes: For him, it was business and for me, well, dinner!

Frost: Your going to eat me!

Frighteyes: What was your first clue?

Frost: You won't get away with this!

Frighteyes: Oh little unicorn, I've been getting away with it for 13 years now.

Frost: I'll bust out of here, once my strength returns.

Frighteyes: Good luck with that. Even if your strength did return, you couldn't be able to escape. See I put a magic spell on the cage. If you decide to charge or buck it, it will zap you.

Frost: But I also have a power that will aw you.

Frighteyes: And just what will that be?

Frost: This!

Suddenly her horn began to glow a bright neon blue which blinded Frighteyes. The puddle of blood that was around her disappeared back into her underbelly and there was an explosion of yellow light and glider around the cage. Her magical spell overcame Frighteye's evil black magic.

Frighteyes: What! Impossible! How could you do that!

The unicorn then rose to her hooves and charged through the cage. The cage then fell apart into many bits and pieces. The shockwave threw Frighteyes onto her back as several bars from the cage fell around her. Frost then leaped over her and galloped as fast as she could. She could see passing objects of Frighteye's campsite like a tent, campfire, ect. Frighteyes shot up with an angered expression.

Frighteyes: You'll never get away from me, Frost! I've lived in this forest for over 13 years! I know it like that back of my hoof!

The unicorn kept galloping for her life. She had one thought on her mind.

Frost: Must warn the others! Must warn the others!


	2. Chapter 2 Rivera's Heart

In Twilight's house, Rivera decided to take a little nap on Twilight's couch during the night. He was still sleeping as Twilight found him laying on the couch.

Twilight: Man, Rivera is just as lazy as Spike!

Twilight nudged him on the side of his head, trying to wake him up.

Twilight: Come on sleepy head, time to wake up.

She then noticed something odd about the Kaiju.

Twilight: Wait a minute...

She then put her ear on the side of Rivera where his chest was, to listen to his heart.

Twilight: What! Hearts aren't supposed to sound like that!

She then reared her head up and called for Spike.

Twilight: SPIKE!

Spike then rushed over to see what was up.

Spike: Twilight there's no need to shout.

Twilight: Ha ha! Yea right, with your deep sleeping.

Spike: Well you're right there I guess. Anyway what's wrong?

Twilight: It's Rivera's heart! It sounds funny!

Spike: You mean funny ha ha or funny oh no?

Twilight: Will you just listen!

Spike: *sighs*

Spike then took a listen to his heart by doing the same thing Twilight did.

Spike: That's weird. It's like a funky drum beat.

Twilight: I know and I read about pony hearts in my books and there not supposed to sound like that!

Spike: Well maybe we could bring him to Dr. Hoof when he wakes up.

Twilight: No, I'm really worried. I'll wake him. RIVERA!

Rivera then shot up and looked at the terrified unicorn.

Rivera: What the heck? Hey pony can't you see I'm trying to sleep?

Twilight: I'm worried about your heart.

Rivera: Which one?

Twilight: Huh?

Rivera: I got two. One in my hind leg and one in my chest.

Spike: Is that why your heart beat sounds like a beating drum?

Rivera: Duh.

Twilight: But, but I read during one of my studies that ponies only have one and magic ponies have three!

Rivera: For the last time I'm not a pony! I'm a Godzillasaurs and they have two hearts!

Twilight: So it's….normal?

Rivera: Yes! It runs in our family tree. You can just ask Godzilla himself!

Twilight: Praise Celestia! I thought you where really sick!

Rivera: Well you can clearly see I'm not! Now please I want to get some sleep!

Twilight: Sorry, you can't. There's a lot of book sorting to do and I need your help!

Rivera: Are you serious!

Twilight: YES! Now please, no more complaining! Come on!

Rivera: This is why I hate books!


	3. Chapter 3 Luna's Discovery

Rivera was walking through the Everfree. The sounds of the wilderness made him calm down somewhat. As he was walking along the path he heard the sound of electricity and as he looked towards his left where the sound emerged from there was a cave. He decided to go explore it. The air in the cave was damp and cold, the floor was slipper and he almost tripped on his way in. As he walked in front of him he saw some kind of flying machine. It was shark like in shape and what he could remember was that this was FS7 early proto type of a Destroyer Drone. It had a cockpit which was oval in shape for the pilot and a twin barrel shotgun on the nose of the fighter that fired blue plasma that was hot enough to melt the toughest steal in the galaxy. Suddenly he saw his girlfriend, Princess Luna rose from behind the left side of the drone. Her face was covered in grease and she was also wearing goggles as if she was trying to figure out a way to make the drone work. Princess Luna: Come one you dang thing, work! Rivera: HEY! Princess Luna: Rivera! What are you doing here! Rivera: Oh I was just out for a stroll when I heard you working on something. Princess Luna: Oh. Rivera: How did you get this FS7 Fighter Drone! Princess Luna:: Oh, is that what this is called? Rivera: Indeed it is. Princess Luna: Well I just found it in this cavern a while back and ever since I've been trying to make it run! Rivera then walked up to it and saw the two keyholes in the cockpit. Rivera: Do you have a Crystal Key to make it run? Princess Luna: Yes. Rivera: Did you place it in the keyhole and turned it counter clock wise? Princess Luna: Yes, yes. Rivera: While placing your hoof on the second keyhole next to it? Princess Luna: Yea, yea, ye-no? Rivera: Yea well see, there's your problem there. You must keep your hoof on the left keyhole while turning the Crystal Key in the other. Princess Luna: Gee, thanks for making me feel stupid.


	4. Chapter 4 Help

It has been a few hours now and Rivera was hanging out by a river in Everfree forest. Rivera: Man, finally away from every one.

He thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a sort thud on the ground and when he turned towards his left he saw a unicorn, covered in blood. It appeared to be oozing out of a wound in her underbelly.

Rivera: HEY! UNICORN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

Rivera shouted. Rivera then stormed towards her direction and gave a gasp from what he saw. This unicorn looked to be the one from the original myths the humans told. It had a long tail, horse like form and one long horn.

Rivera: I must get this pony to a hospital

he whispered to himself. He scooped up the pony onto his back and walked her to the nearest hospital which was the one Rainbow Dash was at after she had that daredevil injury.

The End


End file.
